1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to measurement and data acquisition systems and, more particularly, to the design of source-measure units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scientists and engineers often use measurement systems to perform a variety of functions, including measurement of a physical phenomena a unit under test (UUT) or device under test (DUT), test and analysis of physical phenomena, process monitoring and control, control of mechanical or electrical machinery, data logging, laboratory research, and analytical chemistry, to name a few examples.
A typical measurement system comprises a computer system, which commonly features a measurement device, or measurement hardware. The measurement device may be a computer-based instrument, a data acquisition device or board, a programmable logic device (PLD), an actuator, or other type of device for acquiring or generating data. The measurement device may be a card or board plugged into one of the I/O slots of the computer system, or a card or board plugged into a chassis, or an external device. For example, in a common measurement system configuration, the measurement hardware is coupled to the computer system through a PCI bus, PXI (PCI extensions for Instrumentation) bus, a GPIB (General-Purpose Interface Bus), a VXI (VME extensions for Instrumentation) bus, a serial port, parallel port, or Ethernet port of the computer system. Optionally, the measurement system includes signal-conditioning devices, which receive field signals and condition the signals to be acquired.
A measurement system may typically include transducers, sensors, or other detecting means for providing “field” electrical signals representing a process, physical phenomena, equipment being monitored or measured, etc. The field signals are provided to the measurement hardware. In addition, a measurement system may also typically include actuators for generating output signals for stimulating a DUT.
Measurement systems, which may also be generally referred to as data acquisition systems, may include the process of converting a physical phenomenon (such as temperature or pressure) into an electrical signal and measuring the signal in order to extract information. PC-based measurement and data acquisition (DAQ) systems and plug-in boards are used in a wide range of applications in the laboratory, in the field, and on the manufacturing plant floor, among others. Typically, in a measurement or data acquisition process, analog signals are received by a digitizer, which may reside in a DAQ device or instrumentation device. The analog signals may be received from a sensor, converted to digital data (possibly after being conditioned) by an Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC), and transmitted to a computer system for storage and/or analysis. Then, the computer system may generate digital signals that are provided to one or more digital to analog converters (DACs) in the DAQ device. The DACs may convert the digital signal to an output analog signal that is used, e.g., to stimulate a DUT.
Multifunction DAQ devices typically include digital I/O capabilities in addition to the analog capabilities described above. Digital I/O applications may include monitoring and control applications, video testing, chip verification, and pattern recognition, among others. DAQ devices may include one or more general-purpose, bidirectional digital I/O lines to transmit and received digital signals to implement one or more digital I/O applications. DAQ devices may also include a Source-Measure Unit (SMU), which may apply a voltage to a DUT and measure the resulting current, or may apply a current to the DUT and measure the resulting voltage. SMUs are typically configured to operate according to what is commonly referred to as “compliance limits”, to limit the output current when sourcing voltage, and limit the output voltage when sourcing current. In other words, a compliance limit on the measured signal may determine the (maximum) value of the sourced signal. For example, when applying a source voltage to a DUT and measuring current, a given current value (e.g. 1 A) specified as the compliance limit would determine the (maximum) input (source) voltage that might be provided to the DUT. In most cases compliance limits may depend and/or may be determined based on the DUTs, e.g. the maximum (absolute) value of the current that may flow into the DUT, or the maximum (absolute) value of the voltage that may be applied across the terminals of the DUT.
In the case of most SMUs, the setpoint (the desired output voltage when sourcing and regulating voltage, or the desired current value when sourcing and regulating current) and the compliance limits are typically programmable. SMUs are available to cover a variety of signal levels, from the microvolt (μV) range to the kilovolt (kV) range, and from the femtoampere (fA) range to the ampere (A) range. Some SMUs can deliver or dissipate significant power, while other SMUs may be operated at low power. The accuracy of SMUs is typically less than the accuracy of high-quality calibrators and/or digital multi meters (DMMs).
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of a typical prior art SMU. SMUs are normally implemented with precision digital-to-analog converters (Voltage DAC 102 and Current DAC 104) to program the setpoint and compliance limits. The output voltage (across output terminals 120 and 122) or output current (flowing into output terminal 120) is typically set using analog control loops (108) by comparing the outputs to the levels set by DACs 102 and 104, respectively. Each output voltage or output current may be controlled separately, with only one of the analog control loops closed at any given time. An output stage 112 may provide current to shunt resistor 118, with current sense element 114 coupled across the terminals of resistor 118 to provide the current for measurement to the measurement multiplexer 110, from which the signal can be provided to measurement ADC 106. A voltage sense element 116 may be coupled across the output terminals 120 and 122 to provide the voltage for measurement to the measurement multiplexer 110, from which the voltage signal can be provided to measurement ADC 106. In some SMUs, separate ADCs (instead of single ADC 106) may be used to read the analog output voltage or the analog output current. The architecture exemplified in FIG. 1 is however generally limited in flexibility and is high in complexity resulting from requirements to minimize glitches during range switching. In order for the SMU to operate accurately, a high level of accuracy is required for the DACs (e.g. 102 and 104) and ADCs (e.g. 106) configured in the SMU.
FIG. 2 shows a block diagram of one prior art example of a digital power supply. In some systems, power supplies may be configured to provide some SMU functionality. For example, while most power supplies are designed to provide a constant voltage to a load, in many cases the voltage level is programmable, and in some cases the current provided to the load can be read by the power supply. Consequently, interest in what are called “digital power supplies” has increased in recent years. Digital power supplies are generally switched-mode power supplies (SMPSs) in which the analog control loop has been replaced by one or more ADCs (204) configured to measure the output voltage and possibly other parameters, along with a microcontroller (202) that controls the power switching elements to set the output voltage. Microcontroller 202 may be configured to perform the digital control and PWM (pulse width modulation) signal generation to control output transistors 212 and 214 via respective gate drive circuits 206 and 208, generating a load current in inductor 226. Resulting current flowing through resistor 216 may be provided to multiplexer 210, to be multiplexed into ADC 204 when measuring current. The input voltage may be sensed from a common node between resistors 218 and 220 coupled to input voltage Vt. The output voltage may be sensed from a common node between resistors 222 and 224, which may be collectively coupled across load capacitor 228. While digital control provides these devices with some degree of flexibility, they lack the full programmability and 4-quadrant operation of a true SMU. Furthermore, their dynamic range and accuracy doesn't reach the level of true SMUs.
Other corresponding issues related to the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.